In a certain type of three-dimensional image display device using a polarizing glass in the past, light in different polarization states are outputted from left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels, respectively. In such a display device, while a viewer puts on a polarizing glass, light outputted from left-eye pixels is allowed to enter only into a left eye, and light outputted from right-eye pixels is allowed to enter only into a right eye, so that a three-dimensional image may be observed.
For example, in patent literature 1, a phase difference element is used to output light in different polarization states between left-eye pixels and right-eye pixels. In the phase difference element, a flake-like phase difference member having a slow axis or a fast axis in one direction is provided in correspondence to left-eye pixels, and a flake-like phase difference member having a slow axis or a fast axis in a direction different from the one direction of the above phase difference member is provided in correspondence to right-eye pixels.